


a waste of shooting stars (little girl lost remix)

by summerdayghost



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Backstory, Bullying, F/M, Minor Character Death, Pre-Canon, Remix, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Her parents weren’t hippies who named her Star. They were normal folks who named her Laura.





	a waste of shooting stars (little girl lost remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NancyBrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/gifts).
  * Inspired by [New Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180506) by [NancyBrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown). 



Judy was the eldest. She was the one with all the promise. Oh yes, her parents knew it the moment she was born this girl was special. She was going to go to college. She was going to change the world.

Heather was the baby. She was a sweet thing her parents knew to cherish with all of their might. Nothing would ever touch their innocent girl. They would protect her with their lives if it came down to it.

Laura was the middle child. She was just kinda there.

***

The girl was a little bit taller than Laura, but that was a good thing. It put Laura exactly at eye level with her ears.

“Woah! Those are so cool!” Laura exclaimed at the little pink studs in the girl’s ears.

It was Laura’s first day of kindergarten and she had never seen anything like it. Or at least anything like it on a girl her age. She thought earrings were something firmly in the realm of adults like taxes.

“What these?” the girl gestures to her ears, “They’ve been pierced since I was a baby.”

That just about blew Laura’s mind. In that moment she decided that they were going to be friends forever.

Laura outstretched her hand like her dad told her she was supposed to, “I’m Laura. What’s your name?”

The girl did not take her hand but she did smile with missing teeth, “Guadalupe.”

***

A few days later when Laura asked her parents if she could get her ears pierced they said no. They kept saying no until she stopped asking.

***

Guadalupe and Laura had a good run, but as fate would have it they would not be friends forever. Shortly after Laura turned eight her father got a new job in San Dimas. She cried the whole car ride there.

***

A few days after moving to San Dimas Laura met Peace and all was right again. Peace was the coolest girl in all the world. She smelled like an ashtray, but that didn’t deter Laura so much as it did her parents.

“Can Laura come over to my house for a play date?” Peace’s eyes were so excited.

Laura’s parents looked at each other with discomfort.

***

“LAURA IS A SLUT!” was written in permanent marker everywhere around campus. It was in the bathroom, on the lockers, under the tables, everywhere.

Laura didn’t know what a slut was but she would soon learn. All attempts to make friends after Peace were failures. The rumors only got worse after she hit a summer growth spurt and started looking a bit less like the awkward kid she did before.

***

Right as Laura was entering into high school the family moved to Santa Carla. She appreciated the new start. She made a few friends although none of them were as close as she would have liked. None of them knew her last name or would have called her their best friend. It would have to be good enough. It was better than what she had before.

***

Judy’s hands were shaking and she couldn’t look Laura in the eye, “I’m pregnant.”

To think that Judy had just blown out sixteen candles a few months earlier and she was pregnant. Laura wanted to ask if that was when it happened but didn’t.

Instead she asked, “Do mom and dad know?”

She shook her head, “Can you tell them? I just- I can’t.”

So Laura did tell them a little while later. First she had to go to the bathroom with a needle and pierce her fucking ears.

Her parents looked more disappointed in that than Judy’s whole being knocked up situation. Typical.

***

“You wanna jump rope with me?”

Those were Heather’s last known words before her disappearance.

Laura had no way of knowing that so she said, “No.”

Heather ran off to go play by herself and never ran back. The sun had been setting so the sky was some radiant form of purple that turned into a muted orange. What a pretty thing to disappear into.

***

Laura had been so quiet sneaking out. She didn’t think anyone had noticed that she had gone. Her mom was waiting for her on the couch when she got home at four in the morning. She had a cigarette in her mouth and that combined with all the screaming at her husband she’d been doing lately could not have been good for her throat.

“I always assumed you’d be the one to get pregnant at sixteen,” she stamped out her cigarette in the ashtray, “There’s still time.”

After that Laura started sleeping on friend’s couches more and more often.

***

The first time Laura saw Heather’s face on the back of a milk carton she had to fight the urge to throw up.

***

There was something off about Max, her sometimes boss. Something horribly, terribly off. It was something about the way he looked at her, the way he looked at everyone really. It was like he was waiting for something.

He was probably a completely average and nice person in actuality. More and more people had been making Laura uncomfortable since Heather went missing. There were more kids than just Heather missing in this town but that was the one that mattered to her.

Max usually kept to his office when she was working as clerk. It was as if he could sense how she felt, and she didn’t not appreciate it.

The boy walked in at one of those times as a part of a whole group of boys. He stuck out to her the most. He behaved differently somehow. While the rest were pushing each other around and making noise he seemed more refined. Perhaps he was the leader?

He left the others behind and went up directly to her, “Where are the good ones?”

Up close she could see that his eyes sparkled.

“They’re all good,” that’s what she was supposed to say. That’s what Max had trained her to say.

He grabbed her hand, “Maybe you keep them in back. I like the girl on girl ones myself.”

Laura had seen a few of those herself. She blushed at the memory.

Max wasn’t in his office anymore. He was shooing the boys the one with the sparkling eyes had come in with. They looked at him with annoyance but were ultimately complaint. With the exception of the one talking to Laura. He clearly felt whatever that was didn’t apply to him.

“I’m David,” he smiled, “What’s your name?”

“Out,” Max was directly behind David.

David shrugged and finally let go of Laura’s hand. He headed for the door.

“I’m Star,” she blurted out at an embarrassing volume.

Laura had never had many friends, had never really been interesting. Star sounded like the sort of girl she wanted to be. The kind of girl she wanted him to think she was. Or at least she hoped it did. He had probably met more of them than she had. David probably knew enough of them that they blurred together, and she started to realize she could get lost.

He could tell she was lying, but he didn’t seem care. If anything, he liked it. We winked at her as he left.

Max only had one thing to say to her before he retreated back to his office, “You’re better off away from him.”

She didn’t know it at the time but she was never going to be Laura again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
